


Collected

by amosanguis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, No happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no one to save the Doctor this time – no last minute rescue from a companion, no words he can use to free himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected

-z-

 

He looks up – looks his captor in the eye, looks at the chains that bind him, at the room he’s in with its plainness and its distinct lack of _anything_.

There is no one to save the Doctor this time – no last minute rescue from a companion, no words he can use to free himself.

He has been caught. 

Well – he has been _collected._  

The man who has him now is an avid collector of all things rare and precious and, right now, he’s leaning in close, trailing a hand down the Doctor’s jaw and he’s whispering softly, “You are beautiful, Time Lord, you are so beautiful.”

And then he tells the Doctor just how _safe_ he is, how he won’t let anything happen to him – he’ll protect him from the Cybermen and the Daleks and the Santorans –  he’ll be _safe_.  He'll be well and truly  _safe._

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
